Evil Angel
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Sniffles has, once again, failed at a new machine he was working on. Now, some tree friends are stuck in another world. The ones that didn't make suffered a terrible death. As the days pass on, the ones that made it to the new world must survive against bigger animals and monsters. Will they all find a way to make it out alive? Or is it all over? No longer accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Grim: *being hit with a stick* AH! COME ON DUDE, STOP IT!**

**Broken: *hitting her* BAD SINGER! BAD!**

**Grim: *trying to swat him away***

**Azrael: *sighs* Hello, everyone! Welcome to Evil Angel, the newest story Grim is creating! As you can see, Broken is hitting her with a stick for many reasons... SO! This new story will be taking place first in Happy Tree Town, then the game Impressive World.**

**Grim: IT'S THE GAMES FAULT! NOT MINE!**

**Broken: ALL LIES! *continues to hit her***

**Azrael: Uh... enjoy the chapter everyone... HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! **

"You sure this is a good idea, Sniffles? I mean, remember all those times you made inventions and they never worked?" Grim asked, watching as the anteater worked on the machine.

"Of course! This will be the one that will work! I just know it!" he replied happily, a large smile forming on his face. Grim rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... you've said that before. You know that, right?" she spoke. He nodded.

"Yes, I am aware of what I have said in the past, Grim, but this shall work! I promise!" he told her. Happily walking over to the red button he had installed, Sniffles pressed it. The machine he was working on was a portal, and now, the two tree friends were staring into a snowy world.

"So, uh... this goes where?" Grim asked, her tail twitching with curiosity.

"Hm... it's labeled IW. I'm not sure what that stands for though..." he replied, trailing off as he was lost in thought. The breeze in the other world picked up, pulling the two forward. With a growl of frustration, Grim grabbed Sniffles by his tail, and ran towards the door. Sniffles was usually the only one who could open his door properly, but not caring what the anteater had to say, Grim had easily ran through the door, breaking it down.

"Well, nice job, Sniffles!" Grim snarled, glaring at the anteater. "YOU JUST FUCKED HAPPY TREE TOWN!"

"I can probably fix this!" he replied with a shaky voice, watching as his house slowly disappeared.

"Yeah! Right! Real funny, Sniffles! YOU CAN'T FIX THIS! YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY FUCKED UP!" she screamed at him. The two looked towards the portal, the once little gust of strong wind growing stronger by the second. The tree friends came out to see what was happening to their once town. Not knowing how strong the wind was, everyone went flying towards the two. Grim had enough time to punch Sniffles lightly in the arm, before having Handy slam into her, knocking her into the portal. Soon, one by one, each tree friend was going into the other world.

_**~IW~**_

"Sniffles! You bastard! That was too fast!" Grim hissed, trying to stand up. "Too fast!"

"Ugh... where are we? And why am I like this?!" Cuddles spoke, looking at himself. He looked like a wolf, with a white, fluffy, short tail, yellow fur, yellow eyes, and wolf-like ears, but still bunny length. He also still had his little fluff of hair on the top of his head.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE WINGS!" Destrey squealed, admiring the red wings on his body. He had dark red fur, white designs on his body, and gold eyes. "THIS IS EPIC!"

"Yes... wings..." Grim replied, looking at her own aqua wings. She had white fur, aqua eyes, aqua ears, aqua designs on her body, and her tail was tipped aqua. "Hope this doesn't get in the way of my fighting..."

"Ugh... That didn't go as planned..." Sniffles muttered, slowly sitting up. He had grayish blue fur, blue eyes, and a fluffy grayish blue tail.

"This is your fault, Sniffles!" Skylar scolded. "You're bad!"

Skylar had black fur, a red underbelly, and markings that looked like a skeleton. He also seemed to have red quills on his back. Destrey just smiled at his friend.

"I'M A MOTHERFUCKIN' WOLF THINGY! DREAM COME TRUE!" Risky squealed, bouncing around. He had the same markings as he did when he was a tree friend, but there was no red on him. He was only white and blue. "BEST. DAY. EVER!"

"Risky! Be careful!" Grim called after the male, running after him as he took off.

"Flaky? Are you okay?" Flippy asked, running over to the red animal. Flaky had slightly dark red fur, with red quills, red eyes, and a short tail. Flippy had green fur, blue eyes, and a short tail as well.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." she replied.

"Good. Because not everyone survived." Azrael spoke. He was a white wolf with black wings and red designs. He pointed his muzzle towards some trees, showing that not many tree friends survived. The one he felt bad for the most was Spots. Spitz had landed on the top of the tree, his stomach being stabbed with a branch. But, Spots had fallen on a rock, cracking her skull open. She was still alive, tears streaming down her face.

"A-Azrael..." she cried softly. He stood over her, admiring her once beautiful green-blue fur stain with her own blood.

"Goodbye, kid. You'll be happier." he promised her. With one quick motion, he had bit her neck, crushing her throat. He then pulled away, seeing her dead eyes stare at his red ones. He felt bad. He always liked Spots. She was nice to him, unlike others.

"GIGGLES! GIGGLES!" Cuddles called, rushing around. The male finally found his girlfriend. She had a twisted paw. She had pink fur, pink eyes, and a short tail like most had.

"Giggles! Are you okay?" Cuddles asked, sitting by the girl, who nodded weakly, tears still in her eyes.

"Y-yeah. I just t-twisted my ankle." she replied sadly, looking at him with bloodshot eyes. He just smiled, licking her cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm right here with you!" he told her, a smile on his face. Upon hearing this, Giggles smiled as well.

"Thank you, Cuddles. I love you." she whispered, laying down, watching as he did the same.

"I love you, too." he replied, the smile still there.

**Grim: Oh! What a terrible beginning!**

**Broken: I still wanna hit you...**

**Grim: Hey! Shut up!**

**Broken: You shut up!**

**Grim and Broken: *starts arguing***

**Azrael: Well, that's the first chapter. Here's the form!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Tail size (short, fluffy, long, etc.):**

**Fur color:**

**Designs?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Position in the IW world (one who fights, travels, or just hangs out with friends):**

**How they got there (was in HTT, or was born there)**

**Favorite thing to hunt (if they like fighting):**

**Azrael: That's about it. Accessories are only gained if you have fought an animal, and you got something. If you wanna get the game Grim downloaded, look for Impressive World! It might take a while and a few tries, but it's really fun.**

**Grim: But, my laptop sucks, and it's laggy for me!**

**Risky: We can't wait for you to submit your OCs if you do! If you don't, leave a review if you want! If not, then... okay... I don't know what to tell you.**

**Broken: GOODBYE OUR SLAYERS! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grim: Wow. We didn't except to get so many OCs! To those who sent in a OC, thank you!**

**Broken: Here's the chapter!**

Everyone was walking around, trying to get used to their new surroundings.

"Hey, guys," Risky spoke, looking at the five who were following him. "I found a portal!"

"Hurray for portals. I can't take it here anymore." Azrael muttered, glaring at all the giggling animals behind him. He quickly ran through the portal, followed by Risky, Grim, Broken, Destrey, and Skylar.

The six came to open field filled with animals. Look around, Azrael could swear the animals have scratches and bite marks on them.

"Dears!" a familiar voice came, catching their attention. It was a pure white wolf with gold eyes, designs, and wings. She happily ran over to them, her tail twitching with happiness.

"I'm so glad to see you all again!" she said with a cheery voice.

"Hey, Sunstar!" Risky greeted happily, rubbing his head against the old female's neck, making her smile.

"Hello, Risky." she replied, watching as he slowly backed away.

"So, what is this place?" Grim asked, looking at the older who was still smiling.

"This place is called Impressive World! It's magnificent, isn't it, dears?" she told them, looking around.

"Kinda makes me sick." Azrael replied, looking at the grass. Sunstar hit him with her wing.

"It's a peaceful place, Striker!" she snapped, glaring at him. "And as long as you are here, you won't take the life of an innocent wolf!"

"What about the animals?" Broken asked, his tail swaying gently.

"Those you can harm, but I suggest not," she replied. "They fight back, and sometimes they have help. But, if you do, then sometimes you'll get something from the animal you just killed."

"I'm gonna like it here." Grim spoke, a smile on her face.

"Don't get too carried away, Grim," Sunstar warned. "These animals are still very strong, and your infected powers won't work here!"

"What about my other power?" she asked, tilting her head a bit.

"I'm afraid not, dear," she sighed. "I don't even have my powers anymore. Neither does Moonstar."

"Wait... who else is here?" Skylar asked, wondering about the once tree friends who disappeared.

"Let's see..." she trailed off in thought. "There's: me, Moonstar, Deadclaw, Bravepaw, Hunter, Moonpool, Cassie-"

"C-Cassie?" Grim repeated, looking at the old female with wide eyes.

"Yes, Cassie." she replied. In a flash, Grim was gone. Everyone watched her, Sunstar being the only confused one.

"What's wrong with her?" Sunstar asked, looking at them.

"Cassie is obsessed over Grim for some reason..." Broken explained, glaring at the ground. He really hated Cassie.

"Oh, well," she said thoughtfully, looking at the beautiful sky. "Then there's Frost, Fuchs, Onyxfoot, and Melancholy."

"I don't know any of them..." Destrey said quietly, trying to think of anyone he knew by those names.

"You wouldn't," Broken replied, looking back at his friend. "Frost is another one Grim has to look out for, then Fuchs and Melancholy are cool. I'm sure you guys will like them."

"Thanks for the info, Sunstar!" Risky said happily, as they all said their goodbyes and left.

As they walked, a bunny hopped over to Destrey. Seeing the cute animal, he smiled at it. The bunny just bit his leg, making him cry out in pain.

"OH THAT'S IT! COME HERE!" he snarled, chasing the bunny as it hopped away. The four watched him, neither of them wanting to chase after him to make him stop.

After leaving their friend, the four came to different portals.

"These all look nice..." Azrael muttered as he admired them.

"I'm going through this one! See ya!" Risky announced, hoping through a portal that showed beautiful land with _very_ tall hills with snow on them.

"I think I'll take this one." Broken said, stepping through one that showed toxic things.

"You going through one, or are you staying?" Azrael asked, looking at Skylar.

"I think I'll stay with Destrey." he replied, looking back at the other male, who was now attacking a cow.

"Okay. Make sure he doesn't get in too much trouble." he told him before stepping through a portal that had a moon and darkness. Skylar nodded, watching the bassist leave. He then ran over to go help Destrey.

_**~Risky~**_

Risky smiled at his surroundings. It was just so beautiful! Smiling, he happily ran over to a hill. He figured since it was such a beautiful place, he would take a short rest to eat. Taking a bag out from his fluffy tail, he pulled out a cookie. He smiled at the sight of it. Before he could take a bite into it, a peacock ran by, snatching it out of his hand.

"Hey!" He shouted, looking at it with rage in his eyes. "GIVE IT BACK!"

The peacock ran off with Risky's cookie in his mouth, trying to run away from the furious wolf that was chasing him, shouting threats at him. Soon, Risky tackled the peacock, biting down on its throat and getting his cookie back. The animal also dropped something. Risky squeaked with happiness once he saw what it was. It was a green glow-stick he could wear around his neck. Happily picking it up, he placed it around his furry neck and picked up his cookie, eating it in one bite.

"Hello!" a voice spoke. Risky turned around, seeing a yellow peacock with green and blue feathers, and blue feathers on his head shaped in a question mark.

"Hey! I'm Risky! Who are you!" Risky greeted, a smile on his face.

"Um... I don't know." he replied.

"You don't know?" Risky repeated, tilting his head.

"Know what?" the peacock asked, looking at the boy.

"Your name." he replied. The other male just thought for a moment, before shrugging. Risky sighed, shaking his head.

"What's your name?" he asked. The wolf didn't answer. He already knew about people with short-term memory loss. Instead, he just ran off, the peacock looking at him confused.

_**~Broken**_

Broken slowly walked around, taking in the sights. It was surprisingly cool where he was, and whenever he entered the toxic water, it felt perfect. He climbed over the tall hills, and saw someone in the distance. It was a light gray wolf. He quickly ran over to her, hoping he could perhaps make friends.

"Hello!" he greeted, smiling at the girl. She looked at Broken, smiling back.  
"Hi." she replied quietly.

"I'm Broken. You?"

"Opal."

"That's a nice name!"

"Thanks."

"Do you happen to know how to get out of here?" Even though Broken liked where he was, he started to wonder where his sister was. Opal nodded, leading him to another portal. On the way, she explained how she had once read about Impressive World in an old book she found at the library.

_**~Grim~**_

Grim flicked her tail as she looked around. She was right back where everyone started.

"Grim? Is that you?" a familiar voice called out. The girl turned around, smiling once she caught sight of Onyxfoot. He was her old mentor.

"Onyxfoot!" she said happily, rubbing against the old male, who chuckled.

"I thought that was you. What are you doing out here?" he asked. Grim told him what happened, and he had told her about everyone. Wolfie, Swifty, Thrifty, Flare, Tune, Indy, Crank, Grinder, Starla, and Deadclaw.

Wolfie was a yellow wolf with a light yellow stripe in between his green eyes. He was friends with Cuddles and Giggles, not really traveling much.

Swifty was a green/dark green wolf with shadow designs. She was the twin sister of Lifty and Shifty, and traveled with her three brothers.

Thrifty was the youngest of the four, with blue/dark blue fur, and flame designs. He too traveled with his older siblings, usually being dragged along with them.

Flare was a light yellow wolf with orange designs on her hands and feet, along with red movie reels designs on her tail. She was one who hung around with her friends.

Tune was a silver-gray wolf with black ears and paws. He actually fought enough animals to gather some clothing. He wore a black hoodie, faded jeans, black running shoes, a chain with a lucky coin, headphones around his neck, and was currently playing the flute for the people who gathered around him.

Indy was a yellow peacock with green and blue feathers, along with blue feathers on his head that were shaped as question marks. He usually forgot many things.

Crank was a weasel with silver fur and black whiskers that formed a mustache, and had a tan hat, along with black gloves. Onyxfoot said he wasn't the nicest animal there, and that Grim might want to stay away from him for his safety. He knew the girl, and knew she wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Grinder was a red chimp. Onyxfoot also said to be careful of him, since he hung out with Crank, and that when angered enough, the girl would attack anyone in sight.

Starla was actually a fox, one that got along with many wolves. She had midnight blue fur with a light blue star on her belly. He thought they'd get along greatly.

"Well, thanks for the info, Onyxfoot." Grim spoke. "I can find out about Deadclaw myself."

"Are you sure? He's one to fight anything he sees!" he informed her.

"I'm sure. I'll see you around, okay?" she replied, rubbing her head against his. He nodded, returning her actions before watching her leave. He hoped she would be okay.

**Grim: Okay, this was kinda just introducing the OCs! Sorry it sucks, but that's how it's gonna be!**

**Broken: We'll update later. When, we're not sure.**

**Grim: Bye!**


End file.
